In the aroma industry there is a great need for substances which are able, in aromas and aroma compositions, to partially or completely replace natural substances which, because of the laborious nature of their isolation, are expensive and are not available in unlimited amounts and, moreover, whose properties are subject to considerable quality fluctuations which arise because they are natural substances.
Of particular interest then are substances which not only have excellent organoleptic properties (i.e. properties perceptible only by the senses), but, because of their strength and richness, can be used to achieve notable effects even at extremely low concentrations.
However, in the aroma and foodstuffs industry, substances which, apart from the property of imparting a certain odor or taste, have additional properties, e.g. a greater extendability or improved stability, are increasingly important.